prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 092
Ros catches Vera listening outside Paul's door and when Sharon comes out of the office, she also notices Vera trying to plug Sharon for more information. Chrissie announces she think Vivienne and Caroline are a bit too snobbish for her liking but thinks the newspaper stories about them killing for the insurance don't ring true. Ros passes on what she has seen to Bea and warns her not to touch Sharon, as she might be under Vera's protection. Kevin persuades Doreen to phone in sick to go for a drive with him in the country. Tony persuades Paul that Sharon is lying when she says that he bought the drugs, but Tony has carelessly left his account pass book where Paul can find it and see the cash withdrawal on the day of the drugs bust. Vera tries to get Jim to join her in suspecting Paul has some prior connection to Sharon. Vivienne refuses to eat or speak (or act, apparently ). Chrissie warns Sharon not to be tricked into being Vera's informer. Caroline tries to take food out of the dining room for her mother, and Vera stops her. Paul gets Tony to admit the extent of his involvement in drugs and tells him he has to go to the police and tell the truth because Sharon is putting him under pressure. Jim goes back with Caroline to the cell to judge her claim that her mother is too sick to come to the dining room, and finds Vivienne in a state of near-catatonia. Sharon hints to Vera that she will be able to remember where she's seen Paul Reid before if Vera will get Bea off her back. When Vera half-agrees, Sharon tells her it was at the police station bailing out his son on drugs charges. Vera goes straight to Erica with this juicy piece of news, but Erica insists she has to hear Paul's side of the story. Vera gleefully points out that he hasn't been seen since earlier that morning. Dr Herbert comes to see Vivienne and finds out from Caroline that she hasn't been eating. Lizzie agrees to phone in sick for Doreen posing as her aunt. Paul manages to sweet talk Erica into seeing through Vera's accusations and Erica asks to see Vera to stop her spreading any more rumours. Vera tells Sharon that Paul's son has confessed all to the police and she has nothing over him any more. Lizzie fails to get a public call box to work, and is directed to another, which unfortunately is in a nearby bar... Bea says goodbye to Ros as she is transferred to another block to allow her to carry on with her studies. Doreen admits her age (23!) to Kevin and then has to confess that she's given a false name at work as she'd just come out of prison, but he tells her he doesn't mind. Lizzie has to wait so long to use the phone that she's totally sozzled and gets the message completely wrong and uses the name Doreen instead of Debs. Margo, Lil and Bev have been told by Bea to kill Sharon, and they pounce on her in her cell and cut her hair . In the tussle, Chrissie screams and is pushed roughly out of the way and Dr Herbert is again called to the prison to check her out, cutting Sharon’s hair as she screams. Margo, Lil, Bev and Bea were taien to solitary, and Chrissie has to be taken to hospital. Doreen gets back from her date with Kevin to find Lizzie still the worse for drink snoozing on the kitchen table. Vera tells Bea that her attempt to get Sharon might mean that Chrissie might lose her baby. Chrissie is given an injection to slow her contractions and Dr Herbert phones for an ambulance to take her to hospital. Next Episode Episode 093 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes